


Tart

by aizawamegumi



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi
Summary: Jesse usually watches Shintaro during his dance practices after school hours so they could go home together after but tonight, Shintaro's extremely hot-headed; a tell all too familiar to Jesse.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tart

Shintaro furiously rummaged his bag for his water bottle. He was searching so rashly that he couldn't find it, but the faster he moved the sooner he can get away from Jesse. A few inches close and he could feel Jesse's heat travel to his skin. A few inches close wasn't good enough.

Wait, what? 

"Shin, just take mine" Jesse offered. Shintaro shot an angry look at him and clicked his tongue, snatching the bottle from Jesse's hand with so much force that Jesse flinched. Shintaro felt Jesse's eyes on him as he drank so turned his back at him. After drinking, Shintaro removed his hoodie, pulling it from his head and sliding his shirt upwards. Jesse glanced at his waist that bared for a second and quickly steered away, cautious of another lash out from Shintaro who was now zipping his bag in a hurry. "This is just a practice, go back to the dorm. You don't have to watch." he demanded. "I just want to wait for you." answered Jesse.  
Shintaro grunted, annoyed, and stomped away to get into position for the dance routine.

The music started and Jesse laid back on the bench. Shintaro's feet hovered to the rhythm of any song, moving like a sketch undoing itself and Jesse absolutely loved watching this. Whenever a song played in his head, Shintaro dancing to it comes to mind almost instantly; it was his way of safe keeping music he liked. Jesse's brain is not exactly mapped. He has to shuffle between a hundred thoughts to remember one. He has to bookmark the drawers he pulls out so he doesn't forget, but Shintaro was an exception. Jesse knows the faces he pulls when he feels good. Jesse knows how he moves when he feels hot. Jesse knows what's behind Shintaro's fiery glances in the middle of dancing, his pent-up tension from being next Jesse, his hypersensitivity; and Jesse was fucking game.

Tonight, Shintaro believed his best decision in life so far is to dance. He exhausted a good amount of steam. He wiped sweat off of himself as he and his group said their goodbyes. He walked over to Jesse who was still sitting at the bench after 2 hours. The steam he let off started resurfacing. He cracked his neck in frustration. "Let's go?" Jesse stood up and asked, voice silkier than the usual. Shintaro rolled his tongue against his cheek and nodded, walking away. They were both silently begging the heavens to give them 5 more minutes of strength to ignore each other's obvious signals, and also stop sending them.

They walked across each other on the campus, meters apart. Jesse remembered that one vine, _'5 feet apart cause they're not gay~'_ and he laughed to himself. Shintaro glared at him and he shut up. They were moving too slow to each other's wanting. The evening breeze clung on Shintaro and it made his sensitivity scream, so he paced up. Counting the stars were working just fine for Jesse but upon seeing Shintaro speed up, he jogged up to him to cut their distance.  
One more fucking floor up the elevator. Shintaro still refused to look at Jesse, no matter how heavy his breath sounded or how wanderlust his eyes seemed. The doors finally opened and they headed over to Shintaro's room.

As soon as the door unlocked, Jesse ushered Shintaro into the room, pushing it shut and pressing him up against it. Their bodies shoved against each other, eyes wandered at each other's faces for a moment, then Jesse slid his hand up Shintaro's neck, fingers firm on the spot right under his ears, slightly raising his face up. Blood rushed up in Shintaro's neck.  
"You can't fucking take me." Shintaro softly chuckled, turned on.   
"Yeah? Try me."

Jesse grabbed him on the waist and kissed him. Hard. Impatient. Mind overwhelmed of Shintaro's every move, ever so transparent. Shintaro parted his lips and quietly moaned, showing Jesse where he wanted him, and so he slipped his tongue into Shintaro's mouth. As if he wasn't having enough, Shintaro stepped forward, hands holding Jesse's face while sucking on his tongue. Well, Shintaro was told to fucking try. Being moved unexpectedly, Jesse's hands on Shintaro's neck and waist searched for something to hold on to instead, until the back of his knees hit the bed and he was seated on the sheets. Shintaro climbed up on his lap and broke the kiss, sticking their foreheads together instead. "What did you say?"  
Before Jesse could even think to respond, Shintaro rolled his hips. Jesse parted his lips and smiled, leaning in to kiss Shintaro hot and wet, pulling him closer. Shintaro ran his thumbs on Jesse's neck. Their tongues tied as Shintaro grinded against Jesse's cock, both of them hardening, breathing pacing up. Jesse flipped them over, hurriedly crawling between Shintaro's legs. Jesse rubbed his hands all over Shintaro's thighs and held onto the muscles there as he pushed them apart more. Jesse took both their shirts off, Shintaro's shorts and boxers. Shintaro worked Jesse out of his clothes after. Jesse licked, kissed and sucked on Shintaro's neck, shoulder, and moved to his chest. Shintaro moaned loud as their cocks slid bare against each other. Jesse kissed and bit Shintaro's nipple, making him squirm and bite his lip, expressions urging Jesse more. He reached for Shintaro's neck again and choked him. Shintaro moaned soft but long, his face screaming pleasure. Jesse went back to sucking on Shintaro's earlobe, still grinding and whispered, "Open up."

Shintaro opened his mouth and Jesse put two fingers in. Feeling his tongue made Jesse get rough with the kisses, and then Jesse hovered over him to watch. He wanted to smile at the way Shintaro held his wrist while he moved his tongue like that. Jesse pulled away and Shintaro opened his eyes. They gazed at each other lovingly as Jesse slowly pushed those two fingers into Shintaro's entrance. Shintaro pulled on Jesse's neck and bit his lip, breath sharp. Jesse pulled away a bit and suddenly pushed all the way in. Shintaro whimpered, closing his eyes. Jesse kissed him on the forehead and started to push his fingers in and out.

Jesse kept at it, now pushing and pulling faster. Shintaro managed to open his eyes in the middle of containing his legs' shivers. Jesse felt his heart combust as their gazes met. Shintaro has absolutely no idea how much Jesse felt for him.  
" _Jesse?_ " Shintaro whimpered. "Hm?" Jesse breathed. "Can-- can I have you now?" Shintaro asked. Jesse immediately pulled his fingers out and kissed him, smiling, overwhelmed. Shintaro reached for Jesse's cock and pressed it against his hole. Jesse pushed in slowly while his free hand held Shintaro's cheek, offering his thumb to Shintaro who bit on it. Jesse eventually unsheathed inside Shintaro who gasped for air. They stared at each other again, Shintaro's eyes a bit shy, yet overridden by desire. "Okay?" Jesse checked. Shintaro nodded and looked away, smiling. "What?"

Shintaro shook his head as a reply. Jesse thrust in once. Shintaro curled his toes, gasping. Jesse held Shintaro's hand tight, kissed on his neck and whispered, voice heavy with lust and affection. " _Come for me._ "

Jesse's slow thrusts soon paced up until he was pounding on Shintaro, who moaned soft and squirmed. Shintaro reached for Jesse blindly until their tongues found each other. Jesse groaned as his kisses started getting rougher, and then held Shintaro on the neck to choke him again. Shintaro moaned loud into the kiss, his hold on Jesse tightening until he was leaving scratches on his neck. Jesse thrust hard and deep, moans escaping his throat.  
Shintaro heard Jesse's breathing and noises louder than he should. He felt Jesse's warmth and thrusts and skin and sweat more than he should. His hypersensitivity drove him up and over.

"Jesse. I'm close." he moaned, not knowing if that was too loud because Jesse was all that traveled in his system. Jesse suddenly flipped Shintaro to his side and put his knees up a bit, and pounded faster. Shintaro let out a long irresistable moan, obviously enjoying the position. Jesse smirked to himself, feeling rightfully greedy. He wrapped his fingers on Shintaro's cock and pumped. He was too out of it to even time it with his hips, but he made sure to pump quick. Shintaro moaned, toes curling from so much pleasure.  
" _Fuck_." Jesse cursed out loud and bit on Shintaro's arm as he came, leaving a mark. A few more thrusts and Shintaro came after.

Jesse turned him so they faced each other, and then kissed him. Gently now, both hush in the reality of each other's embraces. They panted and Jesse held Shintaro tight in his arms, brushing his fingers through the boy's hair.  
"What were you smiling about, huh?" asked Jesse. "I," Shintaro laughed, "It's just funny how you'd do anything I want you to."  
Jesse playfully slapped him on the shoulder and Shintaro pulled on his hand so it stayed there. "I love you, jowa. _(I love you, boyfriend.)_ " Shintaro said, sunshine sweet. Jesse kissed him on the forehead. And then on the eyebrow, on the eyelid, on the nose, on under his eye, on both cheeks and on the chin, making Shintaro giggle.  
"I love you too kahit inaaway mo ko pag horny ka. _(I love you too even if you get so flaky when you're horny.)_ "  
They chuckled and chatted some more, until Jesse sang Shintaro to sleep. It was a peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about Jesshin and the fic? Let me know in the comments or through [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/kokinky)  
> (๑´ω`๑)


End file.
